


Not Feathery

by NerdlingMitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdlingMitch/pseuds/NerdlingMitch
Summary: Originally posted to my Tumblr August 2013“can i request a sabriel with gabe’s wings? (▰˘◡˘▰)” Absolutely.





	Not Feathery

Sam laid next to Gabriel, arms around the archangel. They faced each other, Sam wearing a drowsy smile as he used Gabriel as a teddy bear. When this ritual had first started, Gabriel had protested, saying he was a soldier that was to be respected, though Sam had been so tired he’d only mumbled something along the lines of, “Shut-up Gabe,” and fell asleep.

 

When he’d woken, Gabriel was still in his arms, but had gotten comfortable, pressed close to the hunter. Sam was embarrassed, but Gabriel had only laughed. “Sam, it’s fine,” he’d stated with a smirk, and Sam hadn’t been able to look him in the eye for awhile.

 

Now, Sam was used to doing this, doing this and  _more_ , but tonight he was too tired. His hands slowly rubbed down the archangel’s back and Gabriel sighed at the warmth, resting his forehead against Sam’s chest. Sam continued to rub his back, going right over Gabe’s shoulder blades. Gabe shivered and stretched, his back arching.

 

Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabe’s reaction, and if he wasn’t mistaken, Gabriel was hiding his face. With probing fingers he repeated the action, focusing on Gabriel’s shoulder blades and under them, making Gabriel shiver even more before starting to melt into Sam’s chest.

 

“Sam… What are you doing?” Gabe whispered quietly. Sam smiled faintly.

 

“I was just rubbing your back. Why?” he replied, hands moving idly. Finally, Gabe relaxed completely and nuzzled Sam’s neck.

 

He mumbled softly, “Because it… It’s nice.” While being Loki, he hadn’t been able to have people do this. Gabriel had always been afraid someone would figure him out. Sam smiled in reply to that, his head tilted. The question wasn’t voiced, but it was hidden in Sam’s eyes as he continued the motions, and Gabe could feel it. “I… It’s basically the closest you’ll ever be to my wings,” he muttered, and Sam paused for a second.

 

“Oh,” was the only quiet reply, and Gabriel shifted away to look Sam in the face. His green eyes were curious, and when they met Gabriel’s golden eyes, Gabe smiled faintly. “Though I guess I could give you an approximation of them.”

 

Sam’s eyes widened like a child’s. “Really?” he wondered, and when Gabriel nodded, he grinned. “I think I’d like that.” Gabriel wriggled out of Sam’s arms with a smile, and stood next to the bed. He knew Sam was tired, so instead of going with big flashy feathers, he took a different path.

 

To the fascination of Sam, they shimmered into existence , little webs of gold they glowed faintly. They traced patterns, like feathers but not. They spiraled outward from Gabriel, beginning to bring a brightness to the room. All six of his wings formed, Sam grinned, watching as they dissolved like they’d never been there as they were already pictures imprinted in the hunter’s mind.

 

Gabriel slid back into bed, burrowing back into Sam’s arms. “Now, you may continue your stroking of my holy form.” Sam flicked his ear in reply to that, and Gabriel smiled as Sam fell asleep. These were the private moments that never left the bedroom, and these were the moments the two would like to keep that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I always imagined their wings to be more ethereal than anything else.


End file.
